Butterfly Kisses
by CarbyLuv
Summary: There are some things in life you have to give away no matter how much it hurts or how bad you want to keep them forever...


TITLE: Butterfly Kisses  
  
Author: Emily  
  
Disclaimer: Ya'll already know they're not mine...  
  
Summary: There are some things in life you have to give away no matter how much it hurts or how bad you want to keep them forever...   
  
A/N: hmm...not much to say but r 'n' r. That little button at the bottom's not just there for looks, you know! It's all I ask...so please? Oh and thanks, Taz Maniac for signing off aim...because I probably wouldn't have worked on it otherwise!  
  
And this fic has lyrics from the song 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle  
  
...and so, without further ado...  
  
----------  
  
There's two things I know for sure,  
  
she was sent here from heaven and she's  
  
daddy's little girl...  
  
----------  
  
Wow. I guess it's not just a figure of speech. Time really does fly by. It seems like just yesterday I was waking up in the middle of the night to a tiny, screaming infant. Wanting to be fed or needing to be changed. It's been a while, and wow...she has turned out wonderful. If I had it my way, I would keep her with me the rest of my life and protect her from anything and everything.   
  
It's just, there are some things in life you can't keep forever. As much as you want to. So I guess it's time for me to give her away. Besides, he's a really great guy and she loves him to death. I know she does. There's this unbelievable twinkle in her eyes whenever she talks about him. All I want is for her to be happy.  
  
My baby girl is getting married in less than twenty minutes. Well, she's hardly a baby girl anymore, but it makes me feel better when I think of it like that. To me, she will always be a 'daddy's girl'.  
  
I hate this part. The waiting. My palms are sweating and I am really jumpy. I've got to calm down.  
  
I wish her mother could see her on the most important day of her life. Thinking about Abby doesn't help calm myself down. If anything, it's getting me a little more anxious. She would be so proud right now. I would do anything for her to be able to see her girl getting married.   
  
I can't help but think about the day my little girl was born. It was hard. It was six months after we got married, that Abby found out she was pregnant. We were so excited; knowing that we were going to have a little 'us' running around the house. Then the day came. There were complications during labor but afterwards we thought everything was going to be alright. That we were in the clear. Abby seemed fine and so did our little Charlotte. But we were wrong. She past away that night leaving the responsibility of raising a child entirely up to me. She fought a good fight though. God I miss her.  
  
It's time for me to go get ready. I've got to go walk my baby down the aisle now. As I stand near the church doors, the music starts to play and everyone stands up. I turn my head and see Charlotte coming towards me. She looks amazing in the long white dress her mother wore. As we link arms, I wink at her and she smiles back at me.  
  
----------  
  
Walk my down the aisle, Daddy it's just about time  
  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry...  
  
----------  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." Just like her mother. I take a deep breath and we start walking slowly down the aisle. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
She mouths 'I love you' and I can see the tears in her eyes already.  
  
----------  
  
She'll change her name today  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not  
  
sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl...  
  
----------  
  
Here goes nothing. We walk down the aisle and recieve glances from family and friends. We're almost there. I hope I let go when we get there.  
  
Matthew takes her hand as they meet face to face. The minister starts as I look on smiling. This has got to be one of the best days of my life.  
  
----------  
  
Oh, but most of all  
  
for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
  
hair; walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride  
  
I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried...  
  
----------  
  
As I watch them about to be married, I can't help but remember when she was just a little girl. We did everything together. We'd spend hours together at the park and reading books before bed-time. She didn't have a care in the world. Nothing at all bothered her; she was just a happy kid. I didn't know how I was going to raise a child, let alone a girl, without Abby, but somehow I managed. I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.  
  
----------  
  
Sweet sixteen today  
  
she's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
  
one part woman, the other part girl  
  
to perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
  
trying her wings out in a great big world...  
  
----------  
  
It was easy when she was little. Our biggest problem everyday was whether she wanted orange or apple juice for breakfast. It wasn't quite as easy when she became a teenager. I knew it was going to be hard, not having a mother to help her with all that 'girl stuff'. But we managed.  
  
----------  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
  
done something right  
  
to deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is...  
  
----------  
  
I'm snapped out of my daze when I hear Matthew say, 'I do'. Two words that will change my daughter's life forever.  
  
"Do you, Charlotte Abigail Carter, take Matthew David Johnson...."  
  
"I-I do," she says trying not to cry. It doesn't work, though. As I watch a tear fall from her cheek, I cave. I wipe my face quickly.  
  
----------  
  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...  
  
----------  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." I watch them and am suddenly reminded of the day Abby and I got married. We had been through so much together, yet we got past it and were still totally in love with each other.  
  
It's still hard to believe that she's married. It's amazing though. Wow. He's a very lucky man. I guess i'm kind of jealous too. She's not all mine anymore. But just because she's technically not 'little' anymore doesn't mean she can't still be 'daddys little girl.' And to me that's what she'll always be. 


End file.
